Please, Stay With Me!
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai Seul Gi?/Bukan kah kau hyung tersayangnya Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau tidak tau kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Seul Gi?/Kadang aku berfikir mungkin sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini./Karena itulah Hyung, tetaplah disisiku./ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ RnR/DLDR!/ just for Joyer.


_**Please, Stay With Me!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Yaoi, nggak sesuai EYD, Gaje.  
**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. walau saya sangat ingin memiliki keduanya #Plakk**_

_**Tapi FF gaje dan abal ini murni milik saya.**_

_**Don't like Don't read**_

_**No Plagiat!**_

_**No Bash!**_

_**Nggak suka? Out aja!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**enJOY**_

**.**

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap artikel di layar Laptop-nya. Kyuhyun Super Junior menyukai Seul Gi. Ia menarik nafas berat. Lagi dan lagi. Selalu saja ada yang memanfaatkan kepopularitasan mereka.

Kyuhyun menyukai Seul Gi? Oke, artikel macam apa ini? Baru saja kemaren ia syok dengan berita Drama Musical Kyuhyun, sekarang ia harus rela kembali syok dengan berita murahan ini.

Sungmin berdecak kesal, dengan kasar ia menutup Laptop-nya. Berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini ia ada latihan musical, setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi Moodnya yang buruk beberapa hari ini.

Buruk? Tentu saja, kekasih mana yang rela namjachingu-nya digosipkan dengan orang lain. Ditambah lagi dengan para Shipper mereka yang berkoar-koar diluar sana. Oke, ini resiko mereka sebagai public figure. Tapi seseorang itu punya batas kesabaran kan? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun-nya yang selalu terkena gossip murahan itu? Kenapa hubungan mereka selalu saja ada yang menghalangi?

Sungmin menggeram kesal. Ini pasti akan berakhir. Ia yakin Tuhan pasti tengah menguji cinta mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Eh, katanya Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar menyukai Seul Gi ya?"

Sungmin menegang ketika mendengar percakapan rekan sesama Musicalnya. Oh God. Bahkan ia tidak punya tempat untuk melupakan hal itu. Kenapa disetiap sudut orang-orang selalu membicarakan hal itu?

"Molla, tapi bukankah Kyuhyun-ssi pernah menyebut nama Seul Gi di Radio Star?"

"Aisch… bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi menyukai Trainee yang akan debut itu?"

"Tapi Seul Gi-ssi cukup cantik juga. Aku lebih mendukung Kyuhyun-ssi bersama dengan Seul Gi dari pada dengan Magnae SNSD itu."

Sungmin menggeram. Berkali-kali ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada teks yang ada ditangan. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terpengaruh. Wajar jika orang-orang kini membicarakan Kyuhyun. bukankah namjachingu-nya itu kini sedang naik daun? Ah aniya, Super Junior lah yang kini sedang naik daun.

"Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menoleh ketika salah seorang dari yeoja-yeoja penggosip tadi memanggil namanya.

"Ne Kim-ssi?" namja cantik dengan keimutannya yang over limit itu memasang wajah se-innocent mungkin.

"Bukan kah kau hyung tersayangnya Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau tidak tau kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Seul Gi?" yeoja yang dipanggil Kim itu menatap Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Yah, walau pun itu sangat terpaksa.

"Mollayo, yang ku tahu Kyuhyun sangat tidak peduli dengan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana." Jawab Sungmin. Oh tentu saja. Kyuhyun sudah memilikinya, lalu untuk apa namja tampannya itu mencari lagi diluar sana?

"Mungkin saja Kyuhyun-ssi sudah bosan sendiri." Celetuk yeoja lainnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Sendiri? Sendiri apanya? Huh, andai mereka tau kalau cinta Kyuhyun hanya untuknya.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun-ssi memang menyukai Seul Gi-ssi. Dia itu namja normal. Mana mungkin tidak akan tertarik dengan yeoja secantik Seul Gi-ssi."

Sungmin menegang. Benarkah Kyuhyun tertarik dengan Seul Gi? Namja imut itu menarik nafas berat. Badai selalu saja menerpa hubungan mereka. Apa mungkin mereka memang tidak diizinkan untuk bersatu? Tentu saja Tuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka bersatu, ini cinta yang salah. Seharusnya namja menyukai yeoja, bukan menyukai namja pula.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar mengingat opininya sendiri. Ini pasti hukuman untuk mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_GaemGyu_

_sigh... kamu membuatku login twitter.. judul artikel beritanya.. itu tidak benar__ᅮᅮ __dia bukan seseorang yang penting seperti 'kekasihku'.. aku hanya seorang senior yang biasa saja yang berharap jika mereka akan melakukannya dengan baik! ngomong-ngomong, SM ROOKIES? Seulgi, Jeno, Taeyong. aku harap kalian akan dicintai bukan hanya oleh satu orang saja, tapi semua orang. berakhir dengan hangat __ㅋㅋ_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap Tweet terbaru dari Kyuhyun. apa maksudnya ini? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun juga jengah dengan pemberitaan diluar sana? Atau mungkin saja Kyuhyun ingin menyenangkan hatinya.

Entahlah, yang jelas Sungmin sedikit lega melihat semua ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki dorm. Melirik sekilas Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang berebut remote Tv. Namja tinggi penyuka Game itu menghiraukan Hyungdeulnya yang selalu berisik. Ia melangkah menuju kamar hyung tercintanya, Lee Sungmin.

CKLEK.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membuka pintu, ia mendapati Sungmin tengah berdiri menatap langit malam di jendela kamar. Dengan hati-hati pula Kyuhyun menghampiri kekasih tercantiknya.

GREP

Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya, namun wangi maskulin itu menyadarkannya akan siapa yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin mengusap kepala kekasihnya.

"Hmmm…." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma Vanila yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan mu?" Sungmin beralih mengusap lengan kekar Kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. "Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu tersakiti hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum samar. Ia tau kearah mana pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana."

"Tapi aku tidak tenang hyung. Baru saja aku menyakitimu dengan masalah Drama Musical itu sekarang muncul lagi masalah baru." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan leher putih Sungmin. Membuat sipemilik sedikit menggelinjang menahan rangsangan.

"Ini sudah resiko kita Kyu."

"Mianhae hyung. Aku ingin melindungi mu, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa melindungi diriku. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun juga. Aku mencintai mu hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

"Ne?"

"Kadang aku berfikir mungkin sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ini adalah kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau ingin meninggalkan ku?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. "Kau tau Kyu, dari dulu hubungan kita selalu berjalan tidak lancar. Aku lelah Kyu, setiap hari aku harus menahan semua sakit ini. Awalnya mungkin aku masih bisa bersabar. Tapi sampai dimana aku akan terus bersabar? Aku manusia Kyu, aku punya batas kesabaran." Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan perih.

Ya, ia sudah lelah terus-terusan bersabar.

"Andwae!... jebal andwae hyung! Jangan katakan itu." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. Membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Sungmin. Tubuhnya bergetar. Demi tuhan, ia belum siap melepaskan Sungmin.

"Aku lelah Kyu…." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Aku mohon hyung, jangan pernah berniat meninggalkan ku. tetaplah disampingku. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Aku membutuhkan mu hyung. Aku membutuhkan semua dukunganmu. Tanpa mu aku akan menjadi sangat lemah. Jebal jangan lakukan itu." Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika tetesan bening itu ikut mengalir dipipinya. Tentu saja ia juga tidak sanggup jika berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

"Jebal hyung…." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. "Kita akan melalui semua ini berdua. Kau dan aku akan bersama melewati semua ini."

"Kau tau Kyu, aku juga tidak sanggup jika kehilanganmu… tapi…."

"Maka dari itu. Jangan pernah kau mengatakan akan meninggalkan ku. kita akan melawan badai ini berdua hyung. Anggap ini sebagai cobaan untuk cinta suci kita." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadap padanya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama hyung. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti akan ada tempat dimana kita bisa meraih kebahagiaan. Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan membuat dunia mengakui keberadaan kita. Mengakui betapa tulusnya cinta kita."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. sorot mata itu memancarkan ketulusan yang mendalam. Namja mungil itu terisak ketika Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan ku. jebal, tetaplah bersamaku hyung. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya tanpamu. Biarkan mereka berkata sesuka hati diluar sana, yang penting hati dan cinta ku hanya milikmu."

"Hiks…" Sungmin menangis semakin keras. "Mianhae Kyu, jeongmal mianhae…. Aku telah melukai hatimu. Aku hanya lelah Kyu, aku merasa sudah tidak bisa menanggung semua ini."

"Karena itulah Hyung, tetaplah disisiku. Aku akan melindungimu. Percayalah, mereka boleh memiliki tubuhku, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hatiku. Mereka boleh memanfaatkan kepopularitasan ku. tapi selamanya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ku berpaling darimu." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Kau percaya kan hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Ya, ia percaya suatu hari nanti akan ada hari dimana dunia akan mengakui keberadaan mereka. Suatu hari nanti dunia harus bisa melihat ketulusan cinta mereka.

Sungmin percaya, meski Kyuhyun kadang terlihat tidak peduli, tapi namja tampan itu sangat peduli. Kyuhyun akan menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Cinta mereka suci, tanpa ditunjukkan pun beberapa mata yang peka akan melihatnya. Tidak perlu berlaku mesra didepan kamera, tidak perlu melakukan adegan Skinship diatas panggung, tidak perlu mengumumkan kereal-an mereka di media. Mereka hanya akan menunjukkan cinta itu cukup dengan lirikan mata dan bahasa tubuh.

Selama dipanggung Kyuhyun akan terlihat tidak peduli padanya, tapi Sungmin tau, semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan adalah untuk melindunginya. Melindungi dari manusia-manusia kejam yang akan mengecam dirinya. Melindungi dari kebutaan mata orang-orang yang tidak bisa melihat ketulusan cinta ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aigoo apa-apaan fotomu ini Cho?" Kangin menatap foto musical yang akan dimainkan Kyuhyun. difoto itu tatapan wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sendu. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan disana.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia memberikan roti yang baru diolesinya pada Sungmin.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak yeobo." Ia mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. Menghiraukan tatapan iri dari para Hyungdeulnya.

"Ck, padahal ini foto untuk musicalmu, tapi kenapa wajahmu sejelek ini Magnae?" Heechul melempari Kyuhyun dengan potongan roti ditangannya.

Kyuhyun menghindar, potongan roti itu jatuh tepat disebelahnya.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Tertawa? Ayolah Hyung, kalian sendiri tau kan aku mengikuti Musical itu dengan terpaksa." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang asik melahap rotinya. Namja tampan itu membersihkan remah roti yang menempel disudut bibir kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku setuju dengan mu Kyu." Sambung Ryeowook dari seberang meja. "Kau tau, aku tidak akan datang ke musicalmu." Lanjutnya. "Melihatmu beradegan dengannya membuatku kesal, meski dia Hobae kita sekalipun."

"Aku sudah mendengar kau mengatakan itu di Radio Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kali ini namja tampan itu menyerahkan segelas susu pada Sungmin. Membuat para Uke menatap iri pada Sungmin.

Ayo lah, Kyuhyun begitu perhatian pada Bunny-nya. Siapa yang tidak iri akan hal itu? Eunhyuk bahkan mencubit-cubit gemas paha Donghae.

"Huh, saat ini ELF pasti bersedih dengan semua cobaan ini. Aku harap mereka tetap bertahan untuk kita." Siwon ikut menimpali.

"Hmm…. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan bertahan untuk kita." Jawab Donghae diiringi ringisan. Cubitan Eunhyuk benar-benar perih.

"Sungminie… hari ini kau ada kegiatan apa?" Shindong menatap Sungmin yang baru saja menghabiskan susu nya.

"Aku ada latihan musical hyung." Jawab Sungmin.

"Pakai pakaian yang tebal, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Arasseo…" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Apa perlu ku antar?"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya, membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas menghadapi makhluk imut itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri Kyuhyunie. Bukan kah kau hari ini ada jadwal?" Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kali ini giliran Seme yang dibuat iri.

"Arasseo…. Kau hati-hati ne!" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Menghiraukan Hyungdeul yang mulai meradang dengan keromantisan mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul…." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ruang makan.

"Ini tidak baik untuk jantung ku." Eunhyuk menggerutu.

"Lima menit saja Minnie masih bertahan disini aku pasti akan menyusul Gege ke China." Sambung Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek. Salah sendiri kenapa mau berjauhan dengan kekasihnya.

"Yaa magnae! Tidak bisakah kalian melakukan hal yang wajar? Sungut Ryeowook. Ia kesal pasalnya Yesung sang kekasih tercinta tengah menjalani tugas negaranya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah sok polos. "Apa kalian mau aku dan Minnie hyung berciuman disini?"

"Yaa! Kubunuh kau kalau melakukan hal itu!" sungut Kangin, ia membanting Rotinya dan berlalu menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju kamar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Hari ini ia benar-benar bahagia, meski banyak pemberitaan miring diluar sana. Tapi Kyuhyun akan selalu jadi miliknya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada siapapun.

"Kau terlihat bahagia hari ini."

"Eoh, Joon-ssi." Sungmin tersenyum pada rekan sesama musicalnya. "Ne, aku sangat bahagia." Jawab sungmin. Namja manis itu mengeluarkan selimut hangat yang selalu dibawanya. "Joon-ssi, bisakah kau mengambilkan foto untuku?" ia menyerahkan ponselnya ketika Joon mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" namja itu mengerut bingung ketika melihat Sungmin melingkup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hanya menampakkan bagian wajahnya. (Yang liat Pict Mingie Oppa hari ini pasti tau..kkk)

"Kajja potret aku!" Sungmin memasang pose sepolos dan seimut mungkin, tanpa menyadari rekannya yang mengambil foto tengah menahan nafas melihat keimutannya yang over limit itu.

_ Aigoo…. Berapa umur bocah ini? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut?_

Joon menatap hasil jepretannya. Yah, Sungmin memang sangat cantik.

"Eothoke?" Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang disodorkan Joon.

"Kyeopta." Joon tersenyum. "Aku heran, benarkah kau sudah melewati usia 25 tahun?"

"Iss… kau ada-ada saja." Sungmin terkekeh geli. Namja imut itu beralih mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi. Membuka Blog-nya dan memposting foto yang baru saja ia ambil.

* * *

.

_Title: Ruang latihan di Namsan_

_Pesan: Uhehehe ~ ^ ^  
__Memposting gambar setelah waktu yang lama!_

_Judul Gambar!  
Sangat dingin di ruang latihan di Namsan .._

_Kkkkkkkk_

_Terima kasih kepada pramugari yang pura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa ketika aku mengambil selimut Asiana .. kk_

_Ini hangat hangat ~ ~ ~_

_._

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Ia bahagia saat ini, dan ia ingin semua fans- nya merasakan juga. Ia juga ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajah bahagianya.

_Apa kalian akan tetap mendukung kami ELF? Terima kasih karena kalian selalu bersama kami. Saat ini Super Junior tengah dilanda cobaan yang berat. Tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan meninggalkan kami. Percayalah, ini semua bukan keinginan kami. Kami menyayangi kalian. Dan tahukah kalian kalau Kyuhyunie sangat mencintai ku?_

_ Aku bahagia karena dia selalu berada disamping ku. aku ingin kalian juga selalu bersama kami. Tanpa kalian kami tidak bisa apa-apa. Dan tanpa Kyuhyunie aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa… kkkkk_

_ Terima kasih ELF, terima kasih Joyer. Aku mencintai kalian Joyer ku tersayang. Terima kasih karena kalian selalu bisa melihat tatapan cinta kami. Terima kasih karena kalian selalu mendukung hubungan kami. _

_ Aku tau kalian kecewa dengan masalah yang menimpa Kyuhyunie, tapi pervayalah, selamanya dia hanya mencintai ku… kkk_

_ Biarkan saja mereka berkoar diluar sana, yakini apa yang kalian yakini. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin saling mencintai. Dan aku yakin kalian pasti tau bagaimana cinta yang kumaksudkan itu…_

_ Saranghae Joyer ku…._

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo…"

_"Chagi, aku sudah melihat postingan mu di Blog."_

"Eothoke? Kau suka?"

_"Tentu saja, kekasihku sangat cantik dan imut. Saranghae Chagiya. Jeongmal saranghaeyo…"_

"Nado Saranghaeyo Kyuhyunie!"

_"Nanti malam tunggu aku dikamar!"_

"Yaa… aisch…."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

END for this Story but AND for KyuMin.

.

.

Ini FF lahir karena kegalauan saya terhadap masalah yang menimpa kita para ELF terutama Joyer,, mianhae kalo gaje… maklum saya juga lagi gaje perasaannya.

Iyaaahhh jangan melototi saya seperti itu,, utang FF saya emang masih banyak,, tapi saya nggak bisa menahan hati untuk tidak menulis FF ini. FF lain pasti saya lanjut kok… clink clink clink clik :* (Di tendang Readers)

Ingat ini hanya karangan otak polos (?) saya…

Nama2 teman sesama Musical Mingie juga karangan saya -_-

Yaahh pokoknya nikmati ajalah,, yang penting KyuMin is real… yakini apa yang kita yakini JOY…

Saya juga kecewa dengan beberapa Joyer yang menyalahkan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan Sungmin-lah pihak yang terluka… tapi tahukah kalian, mungkin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terluka… tapi mereka tetap professional kan? Jadi yang menghakimi Kyuhyun, mending Stop deh,, kita kan nggak tau gimana perasaan si Evil itu sekarang…

Last…. Review Please!

Yang baca jangan jadi Sider yah…. Kkk

Cobalah untuk menghargai karya orang lain,, #Maksa

Bye bye readersdeul… #TerbangMinjemSapuHarryPotter


End file.
